The Fickle Snake ONE SHOT: (Barbatos X Ikutachi)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Barbatos agrees to babysit Ikutachi's precious snake, Shiro. Shiro hates Barbatos and Barbatos hates Shiro, but these two manage to find a common ground during their short time together, leaving Ikutachi wondering if Shiro has replaced him as her owner.


"What do you mean I have to babysit?"

Barbatos frowned down at his lover Ikutachi. The Anima was holding up his beloved pet snake, Shiro, for him to take.

"I told you," Ikutachi replied. "I'm going to a gallery show in the Capital. Master Akasha knows Kazuki-san is one of my favorite artists, so she went to great lengths to get me tickets."

"Oh, I remember now. That guy who does those erotic gay paintings you like so much."

"Yes, and since someone decided not to come, I asked Bunchu to accompany me instead."

"So this is my punishment for not going? I have to watch this evil, mean-spirited, vicious little snake?"

"Don't talk like that in front of her! And yes, if that's how you want to look at it then this is absolutely punishment! Now, I can't take her with me, and since she hasn't been feeling well, I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone. All I'm asking is that you keep an eye on her until I get back."

"But she hates me! Staying with me will probably make her feel worse."

Ikutachi sighed, nuzzling Shiro's head. "Maybe you're right. She needs her daddy with her not some cruel, heartless, ill-mannered demon. I guess I'll just stay home and miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that Master Akasha worked so far to put together for me."

"Fine," Barbatos huffed. "Give me the stupid snake."

Ikutachi smiled triumphantly handing Shiro over. "She needs to take her medicine around 7:00 pm. It makes her cranky, so try and have her ready for bed no later than 7:30. She likes to sleep on my bed when I'm not here, so let her curl up on my pillow." Ikutachi stood up on his tippy toes and gave Barbatos a quick kiss. "Thank you for doing this. When I get home, I'll make sure to thank you properly."

"You better," Barbatos muttered, holding Shiro as far away from him as possible.

Ikutachi left the room leaving Barbatos alone with the snake. Shiro eyed him with the same malice and contempt Barbatos was showing her.

"I know you don't like me," Barbatos said to snake. "And I'm pretty sure I know why. I just want you to know that I understand exactly how you feel. I don't want to share him either, but since neither of us is going to give him up, you and I need to find a way to get along."

Shiro replied with a hiss, lunging at Barbatos' face with her fangs extended.

"Damn it!" Barbatos tossed Shiro onto the bed, pointing a threatening finger at her. "Watch it you conniving little beast! Don't think I won't skin you alive and turn you into a wallet!"

Shiro ignored him completely, slithering over to Ikutachi's pillow and curling up on it.

At exactly 7:00, Barbatos gave Shiro her medicine. Ikutachi had rolled it into some kind of ball that smelled like fresh meat, so as much as Shiro despised taking food from him, she didn't hesitate to snatch it from his hand.

"You're welcome," Barbatos grumbled.

Grabbing the remote off the night stand, he went over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Shiro gave him a dirty look, but decided he was far enough away that he didn't bother her. After all, this wasn't the first time they been in Ikutachi's bed together.

Barbatos switched on the TV, flipping through the channels until he found a show he wanted to watch. He got a few text messages from Ikutachi, but for the most part, it was a quiet evening. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until Ikutachi woke him up with a kiss.

"You're back already?" Barbatos asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Already? It's almost 11 o'clock," Ikutachi whispered. "How was your night?"

"Good, not much happened. Shiro's been curled up on your pillow since…"

Barbatos' words trailed off when he realized the snake was no longer on the bed. He hopped up, searching the room frantically.

"She was right there, I swear! I gave her the medicine like you said and she went right to sleep! Help me find her! She has to be around here somewhere!"

Ikutachi laughed loudly, pointing to the top of Barbatos' head. "Take a look in the mirror."

Barbatos spun around, examining his reflection. To his surprise, Shiro sat atop his head, coiled tightly around his horns.

"What the…?"

"She probably got cold," Ikutachi explained. "And since you're such a wonderful source of heat, she found herself a comfortable spot to sleep until I returned."

"And here I thought she hated me," Barbatos mumbled. "But, given a choice between the two, I suppose I'd choose warmth over our mutual dislike as well." He knelt down in front of Ikutachi, angling his head towards him. "As flattered as I am, I'd appreciate you getting her off."  
>Ikutachi pressed a kiss to Barbatos' forehead. "I think I'd prefer to leave her there," he said playfully. "I like seeing you two so cozy."<p>

"I bet," Barbatos replied impatiently, "but if it's all the same, I'd rather not be seen snuggling with this little spawn of Satan."

"Too late for that."

Barbatos' brow furrowed suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I already took a pic and sent it to everyone in your phone."

"Why you little…!"

"Hold it!" Ikutachi commanded. "Let me get her down first."

"Fine, but when she's out of the way, your ass is mine! Literally!"

"Looking forward to it," Ikutachi replied, nipping Barbatos' bottom lip with his teeth. "Now hold still." Ikutachi gently nudged Shiro before slipping his fingers underneath her body and uncoiling her from around Barbatos' horns. "Shiro, my love, daddy's home. Come here and let me… OW!"

"What happened?" Barbatos asked, his head snapping up.

"She bit me!" Ikutachi cried indignantly.

Barbatos took hold of Ikutachi's hand, examining the finger the Anima clutched tightly. Sure enough there were tiny drops of blood oozing from the bite marks. Barbatos wrapped his lips around Ikutachi's finger, using his tongue to lick away the blood.

The Anima's cheeks flushed red, bringing a smile to Barbatos' face. "Better?" He asked.

Ikutachi nodded, shooting Shiro an evil glare. "I can't believe she bit me! She's never done that before!"

"Maybe you startled her. Here, let me try."

Barbatos lifted Shiro easily from his head, but when he tried to hand her to Ikutachi, she wrapped herself around Barbatos' wrist.

"Shiro, darling," Ikutachi asked in a hurt voice. "What's wrong?"

Ikutachi reached for her again, but Shiro slid up Barbatos' arm, wrapping herself around his neck and settling on his broad shoulders.

"What did you do to her?" Ikutachi shrieked, punching Barbatos in the chest.

"I didn't do anything! Hell, two seconds after you left she tried to bite my face off! I have no clue what's happening right now."

"Give her back," Ikutachi whimpered.

The Anima's tone was so utterly heartbreaking that it made Barbatos' groin tighten with need. Ikutachi should be writhing in pleasure underneath him right now, but instead his beautiful Anima was sitting before him, practically in tears. Barbatos had been cock-blocked before, but never by a bloody snake!

Barbatos tried several times to pry Shiro from around him, but the snake would not be moved. "It's no use. She won't let go."

"She hates me."

"Don't be ridiculous, she adores you and you know it!"

Barbatos got up from the floor and set about undressing Ikutachi. He ran a hot bath for the pouting Anima, making sure to pay extra attention to certain places. Throughout the entire ordeal, Shiro remained wrapped around Barbatos neck fast asleep.

Once he had Ikutachi cleaned and relaxed, Barbatos put him in the bed and climbed under the covers beside him. The Anima snuggled close, resting his head on Barbatos' chest.

"Now that I think about it," Ikutachi said sleepily. "I understand why she doesn't want to let you go. I don't want to either."

Barbatos placed a kiss atop Ikutachi's head, squeezing him tightly. The Anima was this endearing, and Barbatos so desperately wanted to savor the moment. But, with Shiro still wrapped around him, and his dick rock hard between his legs, Barbatos was having a difficult time being sentimental...

"I almost forgot," Ikutachi said suddenly, sitting up from the bed. "I still need to thank you properly."

The Anima smiled wickedly, winking at Barbatos before disappearing under the covers…  
>ONE SH<p> 


End file.
